


verb in perfect view

by jordanhennessy



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, whats the point of writing porn if we dont talk about the characters mental health am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanhennessy/pseuds/jordanhennessy
Summary: "'You know,' said Adam, 'that I think you’re beautiful, right?'  Ronan’s back went taut under his fingertips."
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	verb in perfect view

“You know,” said Adam, “that I think you’re beautiful, right?” Ronan’s back went taut under his fingertips.

Adam Parrish, ever the observer, had been thinking about asking this question for a while. He had been collecting data in his head, watching the way that Ronan preened whenever he called him his boyfriend, the way he went conspicuously still whenever he complimented him. The way his chest filled like a balloon when Adam marveled over some dream object, or some feat of farming. The opposite was true as well, Ronan becoming noticeably more hostile when someone asked him where he went to college, or what his job was.

“Beautiful, and smart, and so strong.” He placed a kiss at the nape of Ronan’s neck, next to a snarl of thorns on his shoulder. He moved his hands from flat against his back to a possessive grip at his waist. 

“What’s prompting this, Parrish?” Ronan’s voice was hoarse.

“I just don’t think I say it enough.” Adam used his hold on Ronan’s waist to turn him around, brought his thumb up to stroke over a cheekbone. “And seeing you driving, well…”

Adam knew Ronan had depression, even if Ronan would probably bristle at the word being applied to him. The jagged masses of scar tissue on Ronan’s forearms weren’t directly self-inflicted, but it was too close to that for comfort. Sometimes, in private, shameful moments, Adam was happy that Matthew’s life was tied to Ronan’s in the way that it was, because it meant that Ronan had to be more careful with his life than he would’ve been otherwise. Sometimes, he worried that Ronan searching for a way to untether them wasn’t solely motivated by wanting Matthew to have autonomy. Things big or small could send Ronan into abysses, voids that were difficult to see into, much less pull him out of. His ego was deceptively fragile. Adam worried about what would happen when he went to school and got busy, what Ronan’s brain could do to him after spiraling about a missed call or short text.

“So you’re trying to get into my ass because me driving made you horny.” Adam frowned slightly at that-- Ronan didn’t sound the least bit unenthusiastic about it, but it wasn’t quite the message he’d been going for. 

“Who wouldn’t get turned on watching you drive?” Adam leaned in to press his mouth under his ear, before whispering, “You’re just so good at it. So handsome, I wanted to pull over and fuck you then and there.” He felt Ronan’s breath stutter at the word ‘good’ and couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face. Adam Parrish loved being right.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Adam breathed it against Ronan’s ear, reveling in the receptiveness of his body, the way that he melted into his hands. Sometimes he forgot how much tension Ronan carried in his body until he managed to work it out of him.

He couldn’t stay at the Barns forever, and he couldn’t know how Ronan would respond to being alone. But he could give Ronan something good to think about while he was gone.

“So good at so much, Lynch." Ronan allowed himself to slump back against the kitchen counter, looking at Adam with smoldering eyes. Adam pressed more of his weight up against him, pinning him. His face was already flushed scarlet, and Adam felt his jeans get a degree tighter. He hooked a finger in Ronan's belt loop, before going in to press a kiss against his neck. He could feel Ronan trembling against him. 

"You're a terror."

“I’m your terror.”

And then suddenly Adam was being turned around and pressed back against the counter, hands gripping his hips, a sloppy clash of mouths before the kiss resolved itself into something slow and hot and filthy. Ronan twisted his hand around Adam’s hair and pulled, hard, exposing his neck. Adam’s hands flew to cradle the curve of Ronan's skull as he licked over his throat and sunk his teeth in. He gasped, and felt Ronan’s smile pressed up against his skin. Ronan went for Adam's belt and Adam let him, desperately aroused by the sight of Ronan sliding to his knees before him. He performed the action with a practiced grace, and Adam bit back his words for a moment before realizing that was the whole point of what he was trying to do. 

"You look so good on your knees for me, baby." He was embarrassed saying it, and his face flushed, but Ronan's reaction was stronger, pressing his face to the front of Adam's jeans for a moment to avoid eye contact. Adam's dick throbbed. Ronan’s hands fumbled with the button, before managing to get Adam’s jeans halfway down his thighs with a yank. Adam ran a hand over the soft velvet of Ronan’s shaved scalp. “So perfect.”

Ronan took his dick in his hand and closed his mouth around the head of it, sucking hard. Adam almost stifled his moan out of habit, but didn’t bite back on it. Ronan’s ears were flushed red along with the rest of his face, but he pressed forward, taking him deeper. Adam tried not to thrust his hips forward, to let Ronan set the pace. He wanted to tip his head back but that would mean he couldn’t look at Ronan, with his eyes watering and broad hand on his hip, steadying him.

“I wish you could see yourself, so fucking pretty. Feels so good, Ronan, you’re so good at this.”

Ronan fucking whimpered at that, and Adam moaned lowly at the vibration, and moaned again as Ronan finally took him to the base and looked up at him through his lashes. Adam put an elbow on the counter to steady himself. He ran a thumb along his cheek, cradled his jaw in his hand. 

“So glad you’re mine, can’t believe I get to have this.” He couldn’t help but move, short stutters of his hips to meet Ronan as he bobbed his head. “You’re being so good for me.”

Ronan pulled back, licked along the length of his dick, and Adam was so mesmerised by the string of spit stretched between the head and his bottom lip that he missed what Ronan was saying.

“What?” He had never seen Ronan more flustered.

“Fuck my face,” he repeated, and that was all Adam really needed. He grabbed Ronan’s jaw again to pull him forward again and gave in to what he wanted, which was to fuck his throat fast and hard, moving his head to meet his thrusts. He heard Ronan fumbling with his own belt and glanced down to see him take his own dick in hand, precum slicking his length. His movements were urgent, and Adam was glad for it, because it was all getting to be too much, the wet heat and furious pace, the look on Ronan's face, and the fact that he had even asked for this, was so turned on just from doing this for Adam, just from being praised. He pulled Ronan close against him and rolled his hips.

“I wanna cum on your face,” and he had never thought he was into that before, but it was true as soon as he said it. Ronan moaned as he pulled out of his throat, keeping his mouth open and his tongue out as Adam jerked himself off, and it only took two strokes before he was striping his face, admiring how wrecked he looked. 

"Good boy," he murmured. Ronan came all over his own hand with a muffled cry.

"Jesus Christ," he said, pressing his forehead into Adam's hip. They were quiet for a moment before Adam let himself slide down the cabinets to sit in front of Ronan, who kissed him. 

"So. A praise thing?" Ronan groaned and turned his face away from him.

"Shut up."

"I am so in love with you."

"I need to take a shower now."

"Sorry," Adam said, even though he wasn't particularly sorry about it. "Let me take a picture before you do."

"That's filthy," he said admiringly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah my title is a hozier lyric what of it that songs about fuckin


End file.
